crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Diana of Themyscira
Diana of Themyscira was a superhero who operated under the moniker Wonder Woman. Known mostly for her time in the Justice League, Diana would also have her own solo adventures where she dealed with the Olympians. When posing as a human, Wonder Woman went under the name Diana Prince. Biography The Justice League Although actually created from the procreation of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, the story told to the Amazonians was that Diana was forged through clay on Paradise Island. Diana herself believed this story. Upon her twelfth birthday, Diana realized that to have her birthday acknowledged she would have to gift her queen. Finding a Harpy's egg, the Amazonian women held Diana in high regard. However, this also caused a split between Diana and her friend Aleka, who claimed Diana would never be a warrior. Later Diana was approached by Ares, also known as War, who offered to train her, despite the rule of no men on Paradise Island, on every full moon. On Diana's thirteenth birthday, War had Dina kill a minotaur to appease her queen. However, Diana's refusal to kill the minotaur ended her partnership with War, whom she did not know at this point to be her brother. After Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island, Diana took him with her to explore the world outside. Although initially shocked that men and women were not at war, Diana accustomed herself to the new world and became a vigilante known for her ways of justice, albeit violent ways of justice. This prompted the backlash of many Christians who refused to believe the tales of the Greek Gods, they ended up protesting against her. In spite of this, Diana became known to the public as the vigilante Wonder Woman. Diana did not care and stayed with Trevor, and though he was at older than her, the two became lovers. One day, Diana heard of a Harpy hurting people, though it later turned out to be a Parademon, bringing her into the Parademon Invasion of Earth. Joining forces with Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Aquaman and Cyborg, Wonder Woman helped repel Darkseid and Steppenwolf. The team of seven became known as the Justice League, and due to their association with Superman, all seven became respected super-heroes, with Wonder Woman no longer hounded by Christian zealots. Wonder Woman continued to act with the Justice League, aiding them against Starro the Conquerer and Despero. The New Gods Staying in London, after her relationship with Steve Trevor broke off, Diana of Themyscaria became known to the Earth public as Diana Prince. Continuing her activities as a public vigilante, Diana found an arch enemy in the Metahuman known as the Cheetah. In London she was approached by Hermes, who revealed to her Zola, a woman pregnant with Zeus' child and fleeing from Hera. In protecting Zola, Diana learned that she herself was an illegitamite child of Zeus and that her being made of clay was just a story to hide her from Hera. The adventure resulted in Diana fighting Strife, saving Zola from Hades as well as learning of male Amazonian children and the deal Hippolyta made with Hephaestus. As the adventure rolled on, Diana learned that Zeus had abandoned his throne and the Graeco Gods were hungry to fill the void. When Zola finally gave birth to her child, it was kidnapped by Hermes, leaving Diana vowing vengeance. Along with the rest of the Justice League, Diana was then systematically targetted by Graves. The conflict led to Green Lantern quitting the League, Diana breaking off all ties with Steve Trevor and ending up in a relationship with Superman, who she found to be journalist Clark Kent. Though the relationship was initially simply sexual, the two ended up bonding closely, as they were both outsiders to Earth. Wonder Woman once again fought Cheetah when she came into conflict with the League and helped suppress the Atlantean invasion by Orm. Diana later arrived in Gotham City to aid Batwoman take down Medusa, Killer Croc and Ceto. After Hera turned the Amazons into stone, Diana and her half-brother Lennox searched for their half-sister, Siracca. The search for their siblings brought Diana and Lennox into conflict with the New Gods, namely Orion. Together, Orion and Diana continued the search for Zola's child, fighting Hermes, Poseidon and Demeter in the process. The two did find Zola's child, named Zeke, but it was War who ended up giving it to them. Later, when Diana was with Clark, she again came into conflict with Orion, the New God believing Superman to be the threat who would usher in the end of the world. Diana was later present when the League inducted Atom, Firestorm and Element Woman into their ranks. In the meanwhile, she continued her struggles with the Olympians, fighting Artemis and the First Born of Zeus. The fight with the First Born was met with intervention by Orion, who took Wonder Woman, Zola and Zeke to New Genesis. Upon returning to London, Diana discovered the First Born to have layed waste to the city and for his power level to be larger than some of the New Gods as well. Forced to kill Ares, her own brother, in order to prevent the First Born from becoming the God of War. Diana then decided to spare the First Born, leaving his fate in the hands of Apollo. Forever Evil After checking up on Despero with Superman, Diana was met by Pandora, who had Superman touch the box. Shortly afterwards, the Justice League went to Kahndaq with Zatanna to confront Shazam. In turn they were confronted by the Justice League of America. After Superman accidentally killed Arthur Light, the Trinity War broke out. However, both Leagues were subsequently incapacitated by Superman, who demanded he be taken in on account of murder. Diana, believing Pandora to have infected Superman, confronted Hephaestus on the box. However, as both myth and science failed her to find the answer behind her lover's answers, Diana confronted John Constantine and the Justice League Dark. As the battle raged on, the topic changed from finding Pandora's Box to finding Madame Xanadu, whose rescue allowed the Outsider to get a hold of the box and bring the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. Earth 2 On Earth 2, Diana of Themyscaria believed herself to be the last Amazonian and worked relentlessly to protect her Earth. A flawed figure, Diana had engaged in a sexual relationship with Steppenwolf resulting in her child, Fury of Themyscira. Category:Superhero Category:Superman Family